Flower Of Eygpt
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: He was shroudded in mystery, but after seeing his face Pharoah Atemu would even seduce him to look upon it once more; he was like a most exquisite flower.


"Siamun!"

Ignoring Mahad for the soul sake of not wanting to be a Sacred Guardian of a mean prince or his father for that matter, a eight year old Siamun ran through the palace halls towards the secret garden he had found just a little while ago.

Plum eyes widened before narrowing in annoyance when they spotted the prince of Egypt sitting in the field by himself. He was everywhere! Atemu never wanted to play with him, but he was everywhere the tri - color haired male went! Why was that?

"_Siamun_," came the unhappy voice of Mahad as he stood behind the child, frowning down upon him with a stern expression upon his face. "You're not supposed to run off... You know this well."

Atemu immediately turned to see the other two tanned males, narrowing his eyes in anger when he spotted Siamun. The other male was dressed in his concealing garb as usual. How could he be friends with someone who only showed their eyes to him? What kind of secret was he trying to keep? It didn't sit well with the young prince, not at all.

The garden was littered with hundreds of flowers in various colors, shapes, and smells, but there were a few trees as well, however and even large spots of grasses.

"Go back with Mahad," he said with a bit of a growl. "This is my garden..."

"Wh--I can be here if I want! You're NOT the Pharoah!"

"I _will be _one day!"

"_Siamun_! You must watch your tone with the Pharoah's son! ...And Atemu, I do not think Siamun has done anything to warrent such meaness for you."

"I don't even know what he looks like Mahad! How can I trust him?"

Atemu was frowning now but he moved forward a bit, his cloak swishing behind him as he advanced upon the younger male.

"Prince Atemu, you must understand--"

"No don't! I'm never to take this off!"

Atemu was persistent though and lunged forward, removing the mask just a little in the small struggle the two boys had. Upon seeing a bit more of Siamun's face, he spoke.

"I don't see what the big deal is about. You're face looks normal from what I was able to see..."

Siamun was silent for a few moments, his form trembling as tears began to well up in his eyes. Balling up his fists, he sniffled a bit and spoke angrily.

"You would never _understand_! You... You just don't _stop _until you get what you want! I'll **never **protect you!"

Running off seeming very upset, Mahad could only sigh as he watched the boy hurry off before turning towards Atemu who had turned his back on him like he had been turned upon the pair entering the garden.

"Prince Atemu, I see your point about not wanting to trust Siamun because you can't see his face, but there is a very good reason behind it. One day, he may show you himself. I can only hope that you accept him as a friend. He is going to be the one that protects your father _and you_ someday. Don't you care about that?"

"..."

"We _need _him Prince Atemu. You, too, will need him..."

Saying nothing more on the matter, he left the child to his thoughts, hoping that the other would come around in time and exited into the dark hall.

Who knew what would happen to Shimon had he decide to not ( to truly not ) want to become a Sacred Guardian? He didn't want to have to battle the boy, no, not at all actually when he was the one who was looking after him. ...And then there was the question of who the Millinieum Ahkn would be passed onto.

---

Mahad's dark eyes looked towards Siamun who was quietly meditating. Now at about sixteen harvests, the plum eyed male had become a very accomplish Guardian, but that did not stop him from the words he had with Atemu from time to time. He had become quite the assassin as well ( from what he heard from the commons ).

The words were about Siamun's always heavily robed state, but thankfully Atemu had not used his status as Pharoah to order Siamun unmask himself. Yes, Mahad was quite thankful for that. Despite Siamun's quiet, wise nature, he wasn't sure if the young male would turn his weapons on Atemu in anger if the young ruler did indeed tell to him to remove his mask.

"Mahad, I think I'm going to go take a walk," came the almost barely audible voice of Siamun.

Coming out of his thoughts, the man found himself alone.

_Dear Ra, please let Atemu keep his temper in check_, Mahad thought as he settled himself and continued to work, letters already forming on the papyrus.

As the concealed Guardian found himself walking the halls of the palace, he allowed his feet to guide him ( since he had no particular destination in mind at the moment ) almost running into the ever cheerful Mana because of that.

"My apologies," he murmured as she blushed a bit, knowing she hadn't really been watching where she had been going either.

"It's alright," she replied, a small, nervous escaping. "I wasn't watching where I was going either." To be truthful, despite the age difference between the two of them, Siamun made her uneasy. No one really knew much about him, not even Mahad. "I'll...be on my way."

Nodding, Siamun stepped around her, his narrowed plum irises not leaving her form until he was a few steps away from her, and he then continued on, not thinking much of their interaction.

Unfortunately, it wasn't too long before he met up with the Pharoah. Cursing his feet inwardly as he stepped into the throne room/eating area, he tried his hardest to keep his narrow plum hues towards the hard floor or anywhere that the other wasn't occupying before taking a seat on one of the pillows.

"Is there something you need?" came Atemu's smooth baritone upon noticing the form at the table. With one hand resting on the left side of his face ( his elbow propped upon one of the handrests ), the young ruler looked quite bored.

"..."

Narrowing his ruby irises at the younger male's silence, the other spoke once more.

"I will ask you again..."

"There is nothing," came the quiet reply. "Am I not allowed to walk where I wish?"

It seemed to Atemu that Siamun was direspecting him, but he did not reprimand the other for that. He did not know why he didn't though. Perhaps he did not want to cross that line with his Guardian. Arguing over the younger male's state of dress was common, very much so since that fateful day in the garden those years ago. Unfortunately, the young pharoah could not bring himself to use his status to force the other to show him what lay under that mask of his.

He was only allowed to view those piercing plum irises which ( in all actuality ) seemed to resemble his own.

"You may walk where you wish, but for the moment, I would rather your prescence be elsewhere, _away from me_."

Atemu did not look at Siamun when he said this.

"...Soon, you will behold the truth..."

Standing, Siamun made his departure, but not before uttering a quiet, "Good day, my Pharoah."

Frowning, Atemu released the tight grip his hands had on the handrests in which he had clenched when the younger moved to leave.

_Will you never show me your face?_ he thought, losing himself within the depths of his mind.

---

Ra was halfway through his travels when Atemu ordered one of his dancers to teach Siamun the art of swaying. Seeing the other dance might offer more insight to Siamun as a person since he was an enigma to the young ruler for the moment.

It was only a little while after having ordered when the object of his thoughts entered his throne room quietly. Sitting up a bit, he arched a brow.

"Surely you have not learned already?" he questioned.

"..."

At the other male's silence ( which irked him so ), he spoke with anger in his tone this time.

"_Dance for me then_."

At Atemu's words, the younger began slowly in a seemingly sensual way as he swept his hands infront of him, moving his body fluidly despite being heavily robed. Tanned bare feet tapped lightly, almost inaudibly against the slightly warmed floor as he neared the Pharoah.

Narrowing his crimson gaze, he idly wondered if Siamun took him for a fool. The way he moved was nothing like his dancers ( seeing as he expected something erotic ), but the young ruler was enthralled by the dancing even so.

Siamun's tanned hands moved in a mystical way as his hypnotic eyes locked on Atemu's own, asking but one question:

_Does this please you?_

"...You may stop..."

Siamun arched a brow under his mask from his spot infront of the throne. He new well that he hadn't been dancing very long, but he had been told to stop. There was no other choice but to do so.

"..."

"When will you show me your face, Siamun?"

"...I may never..."

"That is not the answer I am looking for. No one else here wears such robes but yourself... What are you hiding from me?!"

Narrowed plum hues gazed into the Pharoah's crimson ones for no more than a moment before tanned hands removed the mask entirely, revealing his hair and face.

Soft golden bangs fell into Siamun's angular face, obscuring one of his plum irises as a crown of plum, spiky hair rose above said bangs contrasted against the golden bangs.

Crimson hues widened, but when the young ruler tried to speak, he could not utter a sound.

Smooth tanned lips parted and shifted as Siamun spoke, his eyes continuing to hold the other's crimson gaze.

"I am Siamun Muran," he spoke softly," a gift from the Gods."

"..."

Atemu couldn't breathe... He couldn't--He couldn't think. Siamun was a gift from the _Gods_? Why? What had he done to deserve this...this symbol of _Ra's_ beauty? A weight had finally lifted off of hi shoulders though now that he could see Siamun's face clearly. He was truly a work of art, but why bestow Siamun ( one who looked quite like him ) in Eygpt? The guards surely would have tried to capture him for trying to impersonate him! Was this the reason why the other hadn't showed his face those few harvests ago?

Now that the Pharoah had truly seen his face, it was time to cover it once more. Tanned hands moved and the robed form bent to retrieve his mask which completely covered his entire face ( except his eyes of course ) and hair before staring silently at the other male.

"...You have beheld the truth, _Pharoah_... I will leave now..."

Outstretching a hand, he could not help but glare at Siamun for covering himself once more. Why hide such beauty?! He did not want the other male to leave him just yet. There were so many questions that needed answering. This was not something he could pray to the Gods about--not at the moment when he had already been seeking quite a bit of advice at the temple where the priests were.

"Siamun, wait..."

When the other did not, however, Atemu resisted the urge to get angry and instead, left his throne intent on stopping him. He needed answers!

"Siamun, please... _Wait_."

The white covered form stilled, and narrowed plum eyes turned to look towards the other male, gazing into the older's fiery depths.

"We will speak in due time, my Pharoah..."

Making his way out of the throne room quietly, Siamun was aware of the quick footsteps behind him. He had to get away, however. He was only to reveal things at a certain time. Going against the Gods themselves was something no one would dare to do...

"Siamun!"

Crimson hues darted around the halls wildly once he reached them, searching for the other's robed form only to feel as though he had vanished into the air. Siamun was a gift from the Gods which meant that harming him would be going against them...! His mind immediately thought back to the small scuffle they had had when they had been younger. Had he been punished for that? Did anyone else know of who Siamun truly was? What of Mahad? Did he know anything?

Sighing, the now confused and somewhat exhausted pharoah retreated to his rooms intent on trying to sleep his worries away. As long as nothing even more stressing appeared, he would be fine.


End file.
